Bedtime Stories For Sophia
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: Sophia, a curious eight year-old who has a love of books like her mother Belle and the beauty of her mother Regina requests a bed time story of random parts of her mothers' relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**A|N: Meg, thank you for being my AMAZING BETA I lava you :)**_

_**You guys, my bestestest friend wanted me to write this, so here. Enjoy.**_

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

"Mummy, will you tell me the story of how you and Mamma said you loved each-other the first time?" the little girl asked.

"Oh Sophia, of course." Belle smiled, setting on her daughters bed. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

_"Regina, I wasn't expecting to see you in here.." Belle said as she pushed past the curtain, coming out to stand behind the display unit._

_"I was wondering.. Hoping if you'd heard anything new," Regina said, her eyes trailing over Belle's body, the glass cabinet not hiding anything._

_Truth was, Regina happened to love Lacey when she was in Belle's body, but now Belle was wearing shorter skirts and more revealing tops._

_"I'm sorry, what?" Regina asked when she realized Belle had been talking to her._

_"I said I hadn't heard anything.. Are you feeling okay, Regina?"_

_"I don't think I am," Regina sighed, her hand going to her forehead._

_Her vision became blurry and she bought her other hand out, resting it on the display case beside her, hoping to keep herself steady._

_"Regina?" Belle asked, coming around to her, resting a gentle hand on Regina's shoulder. "Come on, come sit down in the back room."_

_Regina nodded slowly, walking with Belle out to the back, sitting down on a chair in the corner, her elbows resting on her knees, palms supporting her head._

_"Is it me, or is the room spinning?" Regina asked._

_"Regina, it's like, a hundred degree's out, why are you wearing a coat? You're dehydrated. Take the coat off. I'll get you some water."_

_Regina grabbed Belle's wrist gently. "Why are you being so nice?"_

_"'Cause believe it or not, I don't hold a grudge.. Regina?"_

_Regina's body slumped forward, her head landing on Belle's chest._

_Belle almost fell back from the pressure, but she kept her stance, sitting Regina upright. She knelt on the ground, holding Regina's shoulder's back._

_"You okay?" Belle asked softly when Regina's eyes started to flutter open less then a minute later. "You kinda passed out."_

_Regina slid to the ground, finding it easier to be in height with Belle then look down at her. "I've been doing that a lot lately," Regina confessed._

_"Have you seen Dr. Whale?" Belle asked._

_Regina shook her head and sighed, subconsciously leaning into Belle._

_Belle wrapped her arms around the woman's slender frame. Even through the coat, she could feel that Regina had lost weight._

_Belle reached up with her free hand, undoing Regina's coat cautiously. "Lets get you out of this and cool you down, alright?"_

_Regina nodded against Belle's shoulder and shifted slightly to remove the jacket. Regina slid the jacket off easily, her arms instinctively going around her waist, hiding herself from Belle's sight._

_Belle grabbed Regina's wrists, looking at the woman with worry._

_"What's going on, Regina?" Belle asked softly._

_"I can't eat, I can't sleep, I'm losing myself over this..." Regina said as if Belle knew what she was talking about._

_"Henry?" Belle asked._

_"No. I know.. He's safe, he's healthy, it's not that..." she said, shaking her head._

_"What is it?" Belle asked softly._

_Regina lifted her head slowly, pressing her lips against Belle's gently. She started to pull away, getting ready to apologize a hundred times and run out of there, but a shocking feeling made her stay._

_Belle's hand threaded into her hair, pulling her slightly closer, holding her there. Her tongue running over Regina's lip made Regina snap back to reality, realizing that this was real and not one of her dreams._

* * *

"Did Mamma really kiss you that scared?" Sophia asked with hooded eyes. It was well past the girls bed time, but she enjoyed hearing stories about her mothers.

"Yes," Belle chuckled. "And I was just as scared, but I'd liked your Mamma for some time before that happened. I thought I was dreaming." Belle smiled, remembering it as if it was yesterday.

"Then what happened?" Sophia asked, her blue eyes shimmering beneath the bedside lamp's light.

* * *

_When the kiss broke, Belle and Regina caught their breath slightly, their eyes connecting. "Belle.. I-"_

_Belle's face changed to one of hurt, thinking Regina was going to regret kissing her._

_Regina's face softened as soon as she saw Belle look down. "No, Belle, look at me.." Regina said softly, lifting Belle's chin delicately. "You're what's been on my mind all this time. Every time I see you, my stomach flips and my heart flutters."_

_Belle smiled, biting her lip nervously, a blush creeping up her cheeks._

_"Today, I think I just.. Seeing you in those shorts.. They fit you very well." Regina blushed slightly and allowed her eyes to rake over Belle's form._

* * *

"When does she say it?" Sophia asked impatiently.

"Soon, little one, soon." Belle smiled, her arm going around her daughter.

Sophia had the beauty of Regina, and her attitude, too. But she had curiosity, love for books, and Belle's bright blue eyes.

For an eight year old, she was smart, smarter then Belle was at her age.

* * *

_Regina smiled, caressing Belle's cheek, their gazes unwavering. "Regina, there's something I need to tell you.." Belle whispered, leaning in slightly to kiss Regina again._

_"What is it?" Regina asked once the kiss broke._

_"I'm in love with you, Regina," Belle said, her voice cracking lightly with nerves._

_Regina smiled, kissing Belle once more. "I love you too," Regina whispered, stroking a hand through Belle's hair._

_Belle smiled, connecting their lips passionately._

* * *

"Aw, mummy, you two are so pretty together," Sophia mumbled happily, nuzzling closer to her mothers body.

"We are." Regina said from the doorway, a smile on her lips. "Time for bed, princess." Regina walked into the room, kissing Sophia's forehead, tucking their daughter in.

"Goodnight mamma," Sophia mumbled, hugging her teddy close to her chest. "Tomorrow, can I hear about your wedding?" Sophia asked through a yawn.

"Of course, darling." Regina smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A|N: Meg your wish, my command. ch 2 my dear :)**_

* * *

"Mamma, will you tell me the story of how you and Mummy's wedding day?" Sophia asked, wide-eyes as Regina tucked her daughter in and pressed a kiss to the curious eight year-old's forehead.

"Of course, Sophia." Regina smiled, stroking a hand through the soft curly locks of her daughters head.

* * *

_"What do you mean she's not here?" Regina snapped, glaring at Ruby. "She's my god damned Maid of Honor."_

_"Emma's not, not coming, she's just late."_

_"Yes I am!" Regina said, rushing into the room. "I'm sorry, Ri. Dad's car stalled out, so I poofed here." Emma chuckled, putting the bag with Regina's wedding dress in it over a chair._

_"You'll smell of sweat." Regina said, her face scrunching in distaste..."_

_"I'm gonna go check on the future Mrs. Mills." Ruby said, stepping out of the room, heading over to find Belle._

_"I got it covered." Emma said, drawing Regina's attention back to her._

_"How?" Regina scrunched her face curiously._

_Emma grinned wickedly. _

_"No, no magic. I can't, you know that. Not with the child." Regina whispered._

* * *

Yes, Regina was pregnant with Sophia before the wedding, but only, Belle, Emma and Regina knew.

* * *

_"Can you help me do it?" Emma asked. Regina had been teaching her magic, but the brunette wasn't too confident to do it whilst pregnant._

_Regina nodded, grabbing Emma's hands in both of hers. "In the time arguing this, you could of poofed home, had a shower and-"_

_"I know, but what if one day there wont be time to do that? Like today!" Emma chuckled._

_"Alright, alright, focus Emma." Regina said. "Do it like I taught you how to conjure something, but picture you clean and in your dress." _

_Emma closed her eyes, taking a breath to help her concentrate before she felt the familiar tingling in her bones. Regina smiled, pleased with her teaching skills and more pleased with the dress she had chosen for Emma to wear._

* * *

Sophia reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a photo frame of Emma holding Regina bridal style and Belle laughing at the two. "Aunty Em!"

"Yes, Dear. That's right. Aunty Em thought it'd be funny to pick me up saying she was first to hold you." Regina smiled, pressing a kiss to Sophia's forehead before placing the picture frame back on the bedside table.

"Mummy, can I stay at Aunty Em's tomorrow?"

"I'll call her after you go to sleep tonight, princess."

"What happened after Aunty Em changed, Mummy?"

* * *

_Emma looked in the mirror, grinning at how the light blue of the dress actually complimented her body before turning to Regina who had taken her dress out of the bag, looking at it with a smile on her lips._

_"Come on, Regina, get changed." Emma chuckled, walking over to the mirror to fix her hair, the curls cascading over her shoulders delicately._

_Regina changed into the dress and turned so her back was to Emma. "God, I'm only five months along. _And _I had a final fitting the other day, I don't think is going to fit, Emma." Regina said, turning to Emma with a panicked look marring her face._

_"Relax, you'll be fine." Emma smiled, walking over to her friend, stepping behind the mayor so Regina could see how pretty she looked in the mirror as Emma zipped the dress, working a little magic to make it a tiny bit loser for Regina's growing baby-bump._

* * *

"Mamma said that Em was terrible at magic." Sophia said.

Regina laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her daughters head. "Oh, your Mamma was right, Princess, Emma used to be very bad at magic till I helped her."

"When do we get to the wedding?" Belle smiled, stepping into the room making her way around to the other side of Sophia's bed, sitting beside their daughter.

"Soon." Regina said, waving her hand distractedly, flares of purple wisps curling off her fingers making Sophia grin.

"Cookies?" Sophia asked.

"One." Regina said, conjuring up a cookie, about as big as the span of Regina's hand, but she didn't mind.

Sophia then did what the sugar-loving child would never do, she broke the cookie in three, handing a bit to both her mothers and sat up a little more, leaning against the head-board, looking to Regina, waiting for her to continue.

* * *

_As soon as Regina saw Belle walking down the isle, her breath caught in her throat and she smiled, her whiskey colored eyes connecting into Belle's oceanic-blue's._

_Belle's smile grew and she un-linked her arm from Ruby's and walked up to Regina, wrapping her arms around her soon-to-be wife tight, but not enough to hurt their unborn daughter._

_Belle pulled away, looking at Regina with a beaming smile, before they joined hands, turning to the priest._

* * *

"Mamma, Mummy said you were the prettiest person she'd ever seen... Till I came along." Sophia giggled.

"I feel the same about her, sweetheart." Belle grinned, tickling Sophia's sides.

"Mummy, Help!" Sophia squealed through giggles.

"Help? Okay!" Regina grinned, helping Belle tickle Sophia.

"Stop Stop! I wanna story!" Sophia squeaked.

Regina and Belle both gave up tickling Sophia at the child's laughed-through command, both pressing a kiss to the girls cheek before Regina continued on with the story.

* * *

_The priest said '__You may now kiss your bride' and Belle moved quicker then lightening, her lips attaching to Regina's passionately._

_Regina wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Belle as she deepened the kiss._

_The church full of people applauded loudly; standing up to do so._

* * *

_At the reception, Regina stood behind Belle, both their left hands over the handle of the knife as Regina's right hand settled on her wife's stomach, Belle's resting ontop of that._

_They cut the cake, a simple choc-marble three tier cake._

_Regina lifted a piece of her cake to Belle's lips, and her wife took it without complaint, making sure to suck Regina's fingers clean of any crumbs._

_Belle reached up, caressing Regina's cheek lovingly before kissing the mayor softly._

_"I love you." They said at the same time as soon as the kiss broke before they shared a soft laugh._

* * *

_The night slowed down after their first dance to 'Wait For You' by Atreyu, talking to their guests, the toasts from the two maids of honors, Emma and Ruby._

_Henry even made a speech of his own about being happy to have Belle as another mother, and being thankful for them to all be in his life._

_Regina stood, taking the microphone off her son with a watery smile, she kissed his forehead before she grabbed Belle's hand, nodding to her wife._

_"Thank you everyone for coming to our special day.." Regina said, taking a calming breath. "We appreciate how much you all have done for us, and we'd like to tell you our news before we go on our honeymoon, Belle and I are expecting a child."_

_Cheers and applause filled the hall, and Ruby huffed, handing Emma twenty dollars. "How'd you know?" Ruby asked._

_"Regina told me the day she found out." Emma laughed._

_"That's so not fair.." Ruby pouted. "You totally should give that money back." _

_"Make me." Emma laughed, tucking the money into her bra before walking over to get another glass of champagne._

_Ruby ran up behind her, jumping on Emma's back with a laugh. "Gimmie." Ruby grinned, taking the money out of Emma's bra, making the blonde yelp, not expecting it._

_Regina and Belle were caught up in another dance unaware of what their friends were doing._

_That was until Regina's gasp caught Belle's attention, the librarian turned, looking to look at their friends, locked in a passionate kiss._

* * *

"Is that how Aunty Em and Autny Roo got together?" Sophia asked tiredly.

Regina nodded, standing up, pressing a kiss to Sophia's forehead. "Get some sleep darling girl."

Belle stood slowly, kissing Belle's cheek before rounding the bed, grabbing Regina's hand, linking their fingers together. "Goodnight Mum's."

"Goodnight Sophia." They said at the same time, walking out of the room.

Regina pulled the door shut with her free hand just as she heard Belle yawn.

Smiling, Regina nudged Belle towards their room. "Go lay down, my love. I'm just going to make sure all the lights are off and everything's locked up."

"I did that before I came upstairs, Regina." Belle mumbled, her eyes getting heavier be the second.

Regina took Belle into the room, kissing her wife softly as they got into bed after changing into their pajama's.

"Goodnight, my queen." Belle whispered, curling into Regina's side.


End file.
